


Sacrifice

by Divine_shot



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Necro and Undine show up, Oral Sex, Other, Poor Ky, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Takes place after GG xrd but before GG xrd revelator, family values, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ky sacrificed a lot of things and never asked anything in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cold as I write this so it might be a bit messy. As in 'I'm high on Night quill and I have no idea what I'm doing,' messy.
> 
> My muse refused to let me rest so I wrote this in one day. A new record for me! Read the tags. God read the tags because you can probably figure out what's going to happen. I didn't want to totally spoil it but yeah.

"But mom I don't want to eat my vegetables!"

Dizzy gave her son Sin a look and the lanky male pouted. After a few moments he huffed and started to stuff the bell peppers into his mouth with a spoon.

The three were sitting in the main hall in the royal palace of lllyria. His wife to his right while his son Sin seated to her left. The placement due to Dizzy wanting to monitor Sin's eating habits.

_"I used to do this before..." Dizzy left the words hang and Ky tried to ignore the pain in his heart and the darkening of her face. "...Sol's been too lax so I'm going to steer him to the right path again."_

So Dizzy decided to help the cooks and make dinner. Light but flavorful soup with assorted vegetables, Fine pieces of roasted chicken, delicate cheeses with baguettes and a wonderful strawberry and cinnamon crepe dessert.

Sin ate most of the food with flourish and delight except for the soup. Dizzy had to lecture him to eat the vegetables and not just the rich broth. 

Ky watched the two while drinking mineral water. Part of him wanted to drink wine but he didn't want his mind to be addled. No he wanted to spend some alone time with his wife. Sol left them early on, giving out a half excuse about trying to locate Elphelt but Ky knew that the vanguard just wanted them to spend quality time as a family alone.

_"You're a part of our family Sol." Ky tried to tell him but he only waved his hand and left._

_"I'll come back tomorrow kid. Just enjoy yourself."_

'Even after all this time he continues to call me a kid.' Ky mused to himself as he took another sip of water.

Sin seemed to protest again until Dizzy flat out told him that he wouldn't have dessert if he didn't finish his meal. "Your father and I finished our meals so we are only waiting for you."

The blond pressed his lips together but hurried to finish his discarded vegetables. Despite having a body much older Sin's mentality was still a teenager. A very stubborn one.

When Sin finished the last one did the staff finally bring out dessert. His blue eye shinned and sparkled as the maid dusted powder sugar on top of the crepes. "Can I have condense milk too?"

Dizzy giggled but nodded her head. Above all the evening went by without further incident.

Ky retreated to his bedroom after dinner. Dressed in pale blue drawstring pajamas he took down his hair and started to brush the long strands on the black mahogany vanity table he shared with his wife. 'It never stops.' No matter how many times he gave himself or Sin a haircut it would keep on growing and growing and growing. He managed to keep it at shoulder length for a while but it wouldn't last long.

"Ky." Dizzy called his name from behind and he almost dropped his brush as he saw her reflection in the mirror. She wore a very scanty clad black night gown that did little to the imagination. The material didn't reveal anything but her bosom made it rise a few itches from the hem; showing the edge of her black panties.

Other things started to rise as well but Ky ignored it. "Yes?" He thanked God that his voice didn't break or disclose his desire.

"I put Sin to bed." She touched his hair gently and he sighed; leaning into her petite fingers. "...Your hair."

"Yes?"

Dizzy stared at him long and hard in the mirror. "You did something didn't you Ky? I didn't notice it before but now after everything..."

Ky frowned but nodded grimly. At her pained look he turned around and hugged her deeply. The position made it awkward; his face right into her chest but he didn't care. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you or Sin anymore pain. I've done enough."

"No you haven't. You sacrificed enough Ky. Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"I know." 'I want to do more. I want to be a better father and a better husband.'

They stayed like that in silence for a while until Dizzy slowly stroked the top of his head. He raised his head from her bosom to look at her. Her reddish brown eyes stared back at him, observing. Ky closed his eyes after a few moments and shuddered in resignation. He opened them back up to show his wife one reddish gleaming eye and the other blue.

Dizzy gave him a sad pitiful look that made Ky's heart break. He buried his head into her chest again and whispered her name over and over again. He did it for the sake of their family. 'I can not take it. I need...'

"Ky?" Dizzy questioned him as he pulled back and away from her. He went up from his seat near the mirror and hoisted her up in his arms. "KY!"

He walked over to their bed and threw her gently onto it. She landed with an 'oop!' and he crowded her quickly. Ky kissed her straight on the lips with hesitation; trying to muster up every single pent up passion and longing into it.

'I don't want to cause you hurt. I want to make you happy and feel pleasure. I love you. I want to be with you forever.'

Ky felt like the first time he saw Dizzy in the forest with Sol. Her body clad in scandalous tight leather and looking at him with innocent eyes. Desires long forgotten after being enlisted into the Holy Orders rising up and leaving him breathless and confused. It grew worse the more time he spent with her. He tried to fight it off, to be a gentleman but couldn't. Especially not after she spoke of those dirty words without implications that Johnny taught her in jest. They lived together after; looking for gear information. Every night he would end up masturbating to his shame towards her body. Calling her name to no one while she slept. Ky couldn't take it after long and months later he proposed and went to her the minute after they did their vows.

His member stirred at the memory of her slick tight virgin body but continued to kiss her as she submitted to him. His fingers squeezing her breasts gently. They made love a lot before and after Sin was born; all over the house and almost on everything. When he had to seal his wife Ky tormented himself but refused to do anything about his desire outside of being celibate. Focused more on making sure his son, the kingdom, the rights of gears along with his hated rival turned friend Sol welfare curbing it.

When his wife returned a dam broke inside of him. Ky hugged her but he wanted to rut all over her body. It was a sin to be like this but Ky considered it a small sin since it showed how much he loved his wife.

Ky parted from her and panted. "Dizzy." The king licked his lips and palmed her breasts; rolling the nipple around with his thumb. She gave off a half moaned but tried to cover her mouth. 

Ky moved her hands to the side of her and encased them with his own. He kissed her again; this time pouring out all of his desire from the previous years without her. His tongue quickly pushed into her parted lips; tasting the leftover dinner along with her sweet saliva. His hands squeezed against her own. 'I missed you so.' He would often cry at night about his wife when nobody would look. He tried to hide it but he knew his son and Sol would see it in his eyes.

"No I want to hear your voice." Ky pulled his mouth away and used it against her body. He feathered kisses along her neck as his left hand parted to go downward. His sword worn rough fingers touched against her body on the negligee. "Your skin is just as soft as I remember it."

Dizzy mumbled something but Ky couldn't catch it. She groaned as his fingers touched against her clothed womanhood. 'Its been so long but I can picture it.' His index finger pressed against her clitoris. The first time he did this Ky ended up being a bumbling hesitant mess but now with more confidence and experience he knew what felt good to his wife and what didn't.

The king played with her lightly; tracing near her neither lips. Her breathing starting to get heavier and the grip in his right hand tighten. Ky sucked in the skin along her collarbone, knowing it would make a mark later. His ego wanted to make everyone know what he did, that she was all his. She would show it proudly too.

"Ky..." Dizzy moaned and tried to lift her hips to press more into his hand but he wouldn't allow it. Ky moved his hand and pushed more of his weight into her; his hard erection pressing against her thigh.

"Mmmm." Ky let out a sigh and released his right hand. He pinned his arms around her and lifted himself up. "No matter how many times I touch you or kiss you I never bore of it."

"Ky." Dizzy blushed deeply and Ky gave her a small smile. The king lifted himself so that he rested on his knees and pulled his night shirt over his head. He started to work on his pants next until Dizzy tried to wiggle out under him.

"Dizzy?" Ky watched with questioning eyes. 'What is she doing?' He let her go as she pulled the meager black cloth off and to the side of the bed; leaving her naked. Dizzy went to her hands and knees in front of him; crawling slowly and almost hypnotically. Realization came too late as she fished out his erection and breathed on it.

"Ngh!" Ky shut his eyes and sucked in a breath. A few seconds later a small tongue lapped on the slit and he tossed his head back. Ky never encouraged his wife to do this because it was  _wrong but felt so good._  

Ky didn't want to stare at his wife because he knew he wouldn't last. It would send him over the pinnacle. Her tongue licked around the girth from the base to the tip; slurping the trickling pre-cum like a drink.

Ky held a complex with his member because unlike many others in the Holy Orders and the Church he still wore a sheath of skin over the head. Ky started his faith at a very late age; much too late to preform a circumcision. Dizzy didn't mind though; saying it was very cute and nice to lick around under the skin to his embarrassment. 

One hand shakily came up and patted her head. His wife preened under him, the only warning before she swallowed half of his member down. "D-Dizzy!" Ky groaned and his eyes shot up to stare at the ceiling. His other hand balled up the sheets and he used every single force of his being to not thrust up further into her petite mouth.

Dizzy hummed and slurped down further; almost going to the root. Ky couldn't help but crane his head downward to stare at her. How Dizzy had her eyes closed, brow in concentration, blue hair resting on his thighs. Saliva dripping down to the base of his cock.

Ky licked his lips. 'I want to come in her mouth. I want her to drink it down.' The small repressed dirty portion of his mind cackled in glee. 'She would enjoy it I know.' Ky shook his head. 'No. I-I can't.' He couldn't do such a barbaric thing to his wife. That small voice inside of him wanted to do more, to truly defile his wife and pour in years of repressed sexual urges.

"Dizzy please." He patted her head again and gently pulled her off. Dizzy glanced at him with wide questioning eyes and Ky swallowed. He gestured her to turn around and she went on her hands and knees. Her wings resting on the side of her.

Ky firmly believed that certain things in the good book could be interrupted in different ways. Missionary sex without any mutual pleasure didn't sit right with him. He went down to his knees and approached her; without preamble pushed his face into her pussy.

She yelped and clinched her lips. Ky steadily with patience licked along her exposed skin until she relaxed. He entered inside of her then; curling his tongue along her walls and stroking her thighs.

Dizzy moaned and started to drip more juices which caused Ky's member to throb harder if possible. His hands traced upward to her lush behind and squeezed; enjoying the weight squishing into his fingers.

Ky thrust his tongue in and out. His wife continued to moan and pant; pushing back and forth into his mouth. He drank down all of her juices steady. 'I could get her off like this.' He wouldn't mind either but the next words almost made him falter. 

"Ky please. Please stick it in."

Ky paused. He parted from her slowly; traces of her juices all over his lips and face. The last of his patience wilted away and he went on his haunches to pull his pants away and off. Fully naked now he lined up the mushroom head of his cock near her entrance and pushed.

They both moaned and Ky almost thought he would come then and there. 'It's too long.' He didn't pause; he put his hands to the side of his wife on the bed and thrust hard; his hair spilling all over her. 'Too _long_!' 

Her walls felt so tight around his cock. They were slick with their combined juices, making obscene noises in their bedroom. Ky pushed his weight onto his wife's back in between her wings. The king licked and sucked on the small of her neck; growling into her flesh.

Ky used to assume that sex involved delicate and gentle missionary positions; only good for making children. Not animistic and downright savage. Not this addicting. He felt like a thirsty man drinking his first mouthful of water after days of denial; angling his hips so his cock hit and brushed against the portion of squishy muscle that would send his wife crazy.

She gripped his cock harder with her inner walls and screamed. Ky thanked the higher power that he decided to have their bedroom on the other end of the castle. "My....dear wife." His voice broke and Ky wondered if it was his repressed side or his gear cells making him more brutish. Or maybe a bit of both. "I won't let anything else happen to you. I won't let anyone touch you but me like this. **Nobody.** "

"I-I wouldn't have it any other way." Dizzy moaned out in a hoarse voice. Ky shut his eyes as his member jerk and started to fill her up. He continued to thrust until he felt her walls clinch and spasm; her tired voice giving out a low moan as she came. Her juices covered his thighs and dripped along his balls. 

Ky took a few minutes to catch his breath; just enjoying her warm along his back. He buried his face into her hair; smelling herbs as well as traces of his own scent. "Mine." 

"Yours."

The King gently pulled himself out; not even bothered at the squelching noise of them parting. Ky turned his wife around and on her back, making sure not to squish her wings. "Mmmm." He rested her forehead against her own and closed his eyes.

Ky opened his eyes then lined himself up again. Pushing inside much more gently now. He went slower this time; having a better reign over his wild side. Ky took his time to really feel and grasp her body. His hands go onto her breasts once more, tracing her areola and pulling her nipples. 

Small puffs of breath parted from Dizzy's open lips. Ky stared into her eyes; gazing each reaction and making sure she felt everything. His fingers brushed against her stomach, being careful not to touch her ticklish sides. When it reached where they were joined he pressed against her clit; groaning as she tighten up on him.

The king rolled his hips along with his motions on her clitoris. His other free hand cupped her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ky."

Ky wanted to openly sob at how he had such a good understanding woman. Instead he made sure to draw out her pleasure; the two of them moving slowly but surely at a quickening pace towards their orgasms.

Dizzy came first this time; arching up and gasping around his member. Ky gripped her hair and groaned as he filled her for the second time that night. Coating her walls with his semen.

The king tried not to fall out on top of her. For some reason sex exhausted him a lot faster than training. Ky pulled out his flaccid cock with a pop and laid next to her. He stroked her hair; watching how blue and blond tangled together.

'I probably have to cut it again soon.' Ky peered up at his wife and blinked at her blank look. "Dizzy?"

The King eeped as he ended up being manhandled by his wife. She wrestled with him until he was pinned under her body. "Dizzy!"

A sinister grin blossomed on her face. Ky shivered; knowing that look. It happened the first time he tried to kiss her. He didn't tell her but she found out eventually and swore she would have a better reign on her wings after. Most likely due to fatigue and recently being release did Necro appear once more.

"Boy it's not over yet." A crackled version of Dizzy's voice boomed. Undine appeared on the right wing with a snicker. "This is payback for forcing those damn wing covers on Dizzy."

"W-wait!" Ky watched in horror as the possessed Dizzy lined up Ky's flaccid member in her hole and painstakingly pushed it inside. She rested there and against all of his willpower Ky found himself started to harden for the third time that night.

"Mmmm it's not that hard yet." The Necro-Dizzy hummed as she grind on his hips. Undine went down and licked along his cheek; rubbing his chest and nipples. 

"You're enjoying this ain't you Mr. King?" Undine snickered as she whispered in his ear. "You secretly want your wife to dominate you all of the time don't you?"

"Ye-I mean no! NO! Dizzy is a good gentle woman-" Ky's words cut off when Dizzy's tail appeared in his line of vision.

"Dizzy is good but she's still a woman. She has desires just like you." Necro-Dizzy licked the end of her tail. "You're not harden up fast enough so I'm going to do another method to make this go along faster."

Ky paled as the tail went down and trailed near his thighs. He knew where it was heading. "W-wait! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

 

* * *

 

 

Ky woke up hours later long after dawn broke along the horizon.

Everything on him hurt. Hickeys from his controlled wife along with Undine littered his skin all over. Ky rested on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow; too sore to sleep on his back like normally.

'God please save me for the things I can not change...' Ky prayed and chanted to the higher power. He realized that his wife could end up pregnant for a second time. 'I'm so foolish but I couldn't help myself.' He didn't care at the time but he regretted it now. The last thing they needed was another child no matter how much of a blessing it would be to have a little girl. The king considered wallowing but forced himself not to. Old habits die hard.

"Ky?" Dizzy's gentle voice rang near his ears and he groaned wearily. "I'm sorry Ky. I couldn't control Necro this time. It's been so long and I guess I was still exhausted after everything happening with Mother."

"It's fine Dizzy." Ky raised his head and gave her a weak smile. She gave him one in return.

Ky licked his lips and said the next words in a small voice. 'God forgive me.' "I-I enjoyed what you did but please inform Necro that if he wants to do that at least prepare me."

Dizzy covered her mouth and blushed up to her ears. Ky just buried his face back into the pillow; refusing to met her eyes.

 

 


End file.
